Maybe It Was Fate?
by TheImaginaryDream
Summary: Daphne is your average 98% human 2% bird...well maybe not average...she has a gift that might be able to help Iggy see, spending all this time with him...will their feeling change toward one another? IggyxOC


**Hey so this is a IggyxOC pairing. I just randomly came up with this while looking at pictures of a beach in California so this idea came to me and I decided to see if itll work out.. tell me what you guys think, I'd love to hear-read- your ideas and thoughts…anyway I hope you enjoy**

DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything but my OC Daphne and the plot for this story…anything lse is ALL james Patterson,

let my brown layered hair down so it blows in the wind. I sat down and stared at the wide open beach as the early afternoon sun rays beat on my face.

Its early June and its as hot as ever in California, I'm sitting here at the beach 'people watching' because that's one of my hobbies! Who am I you ask? My name is but a label, and I have many labels, but if you must know I go by Daphne, call me Dolphin if you may.

I seem normal right? Yea, that's what any other person walking by me might think. But the truth? I'm nowhere near normal. You see, I come from a place called The School where I just barely passed these monstrous things called Erasers-your probably like: WTF? The school is where you learn things on different subjects and erasers help you on tests and mistakes-well I'm not meaning the regular school you might go to, The school here is kind of like that, except the only ones learning are the scientist, the subjects is DNA grafting, and Erasers are wolf-human experiments… have I mentioned The School is a lab? No? Well it is. Cool right? No! Especially if it YOUR DNA they are messing with. So now that you know I'm from The School you're probably wondering "what's wrong with me" to put this bluntly I'm 2% bird and I have wings.

You heard me. Wings. Besides that and my bird-compass I'm completely normal. Wait-I have this weird thing with my left hand where when I touch someone, their injuries heal (scabs broken bones) but if it's a permanent injury ( deaf, paralyzed, blind..) it will only heal while I'm touching them but go back to its original state when I remove my hand . That's really all about me. Unless you want to hear personal things like my favorite color and animal, you'll find out that stuff later.

I swung my legs back and forth letting my converse kick the sand, flipping my mid-length hair behind my shoulder, I watched as six interesting looking kids walked onto the beach and into a beach café hut and take a window seat. I rolled my shoulders back trying to make it easier on my stiff wings and hopped off the bench.

I grabbed my torn bag with an extra pair of clothes and my netbook. How did I get these? I 'borrowed' them from some high end jerk at a restaurant I was going to scam. And when I say scam, I mean find a cockroach in the dumpster, order food, spazz because there's a cockroach that 'crawled' in my food. Long story short this rich high end jerk who was in the table next me who a complete b-…jerk to his girlfriend, and while he went to the bathroom after his girlfriend left –bawling I might add- I decided to take his laptop bag and wallet and disappear through the bathroom window. Yes, I know I'm mean but I'm just a four-teen year old bird freak trying to survive in this world.

I stopped in front of the beach café._ 1:00pm about time I start my shift.___ I walked in the café and made my way up to counter and tapped the bell.

" Yo Joe , I'm here!" I called to the back .

"EY Dolphin! Welcome back "Joe called out.

You see in this beach hut I'm a waitress but on Saturday nights I'm allowed to do a performance. Today it's Friday so I preform tomorrow.

I hopped on the counter, spun myself over it and walk to the back to change into my baggy uniformed shirt, my regular black skinny jeans and made my way to the chef, David.

" hey Dave! Any orders up?"

"yup table 7 and 8 sweetheart " he passed me three plates and I balanced them on my arms.

I loved Dave, he was like one of those awesome uncles that always jokes with you but protective when it came to stuff like boys and bullies. We always joked around on our breaks or even while im picking up plates to take it to the tables.

I took the first two plates to table seven to a cute college couple on a date.

" here you go guys! Would that be everything?" I asked.

" yes, thanks you"

I smiled and turned to the next table and gave the beach boy looking guy his food and drink. I walked to the cashier and grabbed the order notes to pass to Dave, and sat down next to Dave to watch him cook.

"I'll you a sandwich after work you look hungry Dolphin"

Oh right I forgot to mention ! Dave is the one who gave me the nickname Dolphin.

" Thanks Dave! Can I have s-"

"Seven steak sandwiches,on it " he finished for me.

I laughed . He knew me well.

" Hey Daphne! Table 2 in section 5 need attention! " Joe called from hos phone call, probably from his mom; she always calls him at random times.

" sure thing!" I tied my knee high converse and walked over to the table only to realize that table 2 and 3 were joined was the six interesting kids that I saw walk in later.

"hey ,I'm Daphne and I'll be your waitress for the rest of the evening" I grabbed out my pen and notepad.

The oldest female spoke first.

" Hi, … 4 combo number 2's ,5 combo number 1s and 6 pies with 2 ham sandwiches and for drinks 2 cokes,3 rootbeers-

" actually Max I want cream soda" a little angelic girl said from the right.

" ok make that 2 root beers, 1 cream soda, and a lemonade for me."

I wrote down the list…I really wouldn't call it a list more like a short story.

"alright…your food will be ready in 15-20"

I turned and passed Dave the List of food.

" Whoa…they must be hungrier then you!"

"Ha-Ha" I rolled my eyes and walked out from the back. I sat down on the chairs that were near the counter and waited for food to serve.

" Ig, it's just straight ahead "

"Which way is straight?"

"as soon as you get out of the booth turn left and keep walking there isn't anything in the way so there shouldn't be a problem."

I turned around towards the six interesting kids that were talking, I noticed one –im guessing 'ig'-getting out of the booth and headed in towards the bathroom . Several minutes passes and he walked and stopped and looked around helplessly. I walked over to him.

" you look like you need help, I'm Daphne your waitress from earlier."

He looked in my direction but not at me._ Blind? Maybe?_

"hi ..iggy,um I can't find my table" he said nervously.

"well its right over there " I pointed to the table. I didn't want to assume he was blind and just find out that It's too crowded and he REALLY can't find his table and then I look like a jerk for treating him like he's handicapped.

"um…I can't _see_ , I'm blind."

I grabbed his hand with my right hand. If I was going to grab his hand with my left one I'd have to explain to this guy and his friends why he can see when im touching him and why he cant when I let go.

" here's your table iggy"

He sat down and as I left I heard him talk to the youngest boy.

" yo gazzy, what'd she look like?"

"sexist pig"

"can you blame me for wanting to know?"

" HEY DAPHNE…ORDER UP!" Dave shouted.

" 'IGHT COMING" I shouted back.

" hey NO SHOUTING IN THE CAFÉ " Joe shouted jokingly.

Dave and I laughed and I grabbed a cart to bring all the food in.

" Here you go" I started to unload the cart and pass everyone's food.

"Alright and who has the combo number 1 with a rootbeer?"

"me" Iggy spoke from the back of the booth.

I passed him the plate and his finger grazed mine. My Left hand .We both froze and I looked up to meet the eyes of what should be the blind Iggy. Uh oh.

"iggy? What's wrong" the oldest female that was called 'Max' asked.

" I… can …see?" he ended it in a question as if he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

I quickly removed my fingers from his and put his plate down.

" enjoy your meal" I said quickly as I took off, pushing the cart towards the direction of the back.

"I can't see now….WAIT-wait please" iggy stood up and called out to me, I stopped. I felt bad, and I'd feel even worse if I just took off.

I walked cautiously towards the table, grabbed a chair and took a seat by the table. I bit my lip and looked around.

_I shouldn't be nervous, they don't even know about me yet, I can play it off as some trick of the light? Maybe?_

" what about you?" the little angelic girl asked.

" what?"

"you said ' they don't even know about me yet so I can play it off.."

_I thought that….didn't I?_

"i said that in my head...how did you know that?—"

'Max' cut me off.

" Answer us first. How come Iggy could see?"

"it's a long story…"

"we have time."

_Damn … not getting outta this one.._

" how about after my shift..? I get off at 3(pm)..so in 10 minutes"

"sounds good ,we'll wait outside."

I walked towards the back, trying to figure out a way to dodge this whole situation. I couldn't think of ANYTHING.

_What have I gotten myself into…._


End file.
